1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID)-integrated self-powered time-temperature integrator (TTI) and, more particularly, to an RFID-integrated self-powered TTI, which is electrically connected to an RFID, is attached to the exterior of a package of food to output an electric signal indicating a storage state (i.e., temperature history over time) of the food in the package, and supplies the electric signal as an operating power of the RFID.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to diversification, advancement, and simplification of food, the interest in safe and convenient food supply systems has increased. People tend to prefer high quality food with the perception of the quality and safety of food beyond the existing quantitative food consumption pattern.
Moreover, as the desire for the quality of the food increases, the need to predict change in food quality in a scientific manner is required, and in order to improve its competitiveness, it is necessary to minimize the change in food quality during distribution.
To this end, as part of research aimed at predicting the change in food quality with economic costs, the use of time-temperature integrators (TTIs) in the distribution of a variety of foods such as seafood, fruits, vegetables, meats, dairy products, etc. has recently been reported.
The time-temperature integrator (TTI) refers to a kind of sensor that quantitatively indicates the history of accurate time and temperature that the food experiences during storage and transport, and the TTIs are generally used to predict the quality of the food accompanied from a color change due to the time and temperature history.
These TTIs have advantages that the time and temperature history of perishable foods can be easily monitored, and the monitoring can be performed at low costs; however, the function to indicate a reaction with a color change is limited, which is not suitable as an element of an IT-based distribution system.